Take Me Home
by TheCoolestCat
Summary: Rose wanted out. He would never let her. He loved her. He wanted his enemies to suffer. She was perfect. And the man she wanted wasn't coming. Much better than it sounds! Full description inside.
1. Not The Beginning

**"Take Me Home"**

**Chapter 1: Certainly Not The Beginning To A Love Story**

**Hello Fanfiction! This is my first story its gonna be terry-iffic (I don't know a Terry *Shakes Head*)**

**I doughnut own Doctor Who. If I did all Doctors 9-11 would all be doting and bickering over Rose, The Master would be a travel with them like Watson does Holmes, Amy wouldn't have been a bitch to Rory, Martha would not lurve the Doctor, Jack would play a guitar, and Donna would have that Stutter-Guy (What is his name?).**

**Oh and in this story instead of being stuck out in some stupid parallel Universe, Rose left after the Doctor dickishly left her for Reinette. The Doctor thought she needed a week or two to blow off some steam and she thought she was leaving forever... yeah.**

**Anywho (Get it?) on to the story!**

"Youch!" Yelped the young British girl as she bumped into a slightly older man. The man stared at her, as if he was looking right into her soul. "This was it," the man thought, eyes dancing in psychopathic laughter

"Oh, sorry mate." The girl scrambled to her feet and lent the man her hand. The man accepted graciously, and replied telling the girl it was no problem, his voice silky smooth.

"Hey aren't you that bloke who is running for Prime Minister? Sam Harroldson, right?" The girl asked with the shock oozing from her voice. The girl had dyed blonde hair, full pink lips, dark brown eyes tinted with a gold color as old as time, and smile that shone with sadness.

"Harold Saxon, actually," He laughed slightly, which the girl we know as Rose took as him thinking it was funny that someone didn't know his name. He was really laughing at the fact that he knew exactly why she didn't know his name.

"That's just like me, you see! Not paying the slightest attention to some political race." Her insides raced at the lie, because you see, the reason she didn't know who he was is she had been away on an adventure with a madman with a box, seeing the stars.

**羅斯和她的醫生 ****روز وطبيبها רויז און איר דאָקטאָר**

_"Doctor!" Rose rushed up to see a man wearing a brown suit with blue stripes. He had flyaway hair, a long angular nose, and a stick-like body. She stopped dead, suddenly realization hitting her. The man looked like he had expected a hug, as he had his arms stretched out._

_"No hug?" His strong British accent sounded disappointed and confused._

_"Why would I give you a hug?"_

_"Because I'm magnificent?"_

_"And who said you were magnificent?"_

_"Why do you answer my questions with questions?"_

_"Cause' I'm pissed."_

_"Why would my dear sweet Rose be pissed?"_

_"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?"_

_The Doctor's face contorted with confusion, as if saying "I don't have a girlfriend...?"_

_"I mean I assumed she was your girlfriend, as you were willing to leave your bestfriend and her friend Mickey," Rose glanced to a black man in the corner. The Doctor followed her gaze, as if just noticing the man. "Just to be with her. Of course! She's royal, beautiful, regal, and loves you open and freely." Under her breath so only Mickey would hear she added, "Exactly the opposite of me." Tears shone on her eyelashes._

_"I admit I was attracted to her but I never would have left you and Mickey the Idiot for some woman I just met, now would I?" The Doctor spun on his heels and headed towards the console and just as he was about to ask the humans were they wanted to go Rose cut him off._

_"YOU DIDN'T LEAVE US?" Her rage was evident as she screamed out her words, breath short and her head filled with maddening sadness. "You made Mickey and me wait for FIVE AND A HALF HOURS! If you hadn't found out about that stupid fireplace we would have been stuck here forever and ever. We would have died before you got here BECAUSE IT WOULD HAVE TAKEN THREE THOUSAND BLOODY YEARS!" Rose was in the Doctor's face crying from sadness as she knew what she must do. Mickey the good friend he was went to her and pulled her away from the Doctor as she fell into a heap of sobbing girl._

_"Take me home," Rose's voice was so much quieter than it had been when she was crying the Doctor barely heard it._

_"Excuse me?" The Doctor's eyes betrayed his face._

_"I never want to travel with you again. I want to go home to my mother, and never see you." _

_"No!"_

_"BRING ME HOME!"_

_"FINE ROSE! BUT WHEN YOU REGRET IT AND WANT TO COME BACK TO THE TARDIS, I WON'T LET YOU."_

_"GOOD!"_

**羅斯和她的醫生 ****روز وطبيبها רויז און איר דאָקטאָר**

"Huh?"

"Oh I asked you who you were." A sly smile spread across Harold Saxon's face. His plan was simple, make Rose Tyler love him, marry her, and wait till the Doctor gets here. That was all no falling in love.

The Master was pretty sure it was impossible for him to fall in love anyway.

**羅斯和她的醫生 ****روز وطبيبها רויז און איר דאָקטאָר**

**Hey guys! Whatcha think? I personally think the ending was magnificent perfect ending sentence! Oh and if anyone was wondering what the weird symbols are I just looked up "Rose and Her Doctor" on Google translate! Turned out swell, no?**

**PS: This one was a short introduction, I will try valiantly to make the chapters longer! Scouts Honor! (I wasn't a scout... Shakes head laughing)**

**RAWR (Thats me for Read Relax And Review)**

**- TheCoolestCat**


	2. Soooooorrrry!

**I'm really sorry I will not be updating this week for my teacher has had a heart attack and died. I simply do not feel up to writing and its terrible. He was only 33 and had a new baby boy... So anyway sorry and I will update next week.**


End file.
